


Días de infancia

by Selitte



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selitte/pseuds/Selitte
Summary: El pequeño Ikki está feliz con la pronta llegada de su hermanito, pero desconoce el sufrimiento que su madre oculta.Cap. 2 Mi papá...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Hola! Es la primera historia que comparto en esta plataforma... espero sinceramente que les guste :)

Capítulo 1 Mi mamá

El dulce olor que venía desde la cocina lo despertó de su reconfortante siesta. Arropado sobre el futón se sentía cómodo y protegido. Se removió una cuantas veces antes de decidirse a levantarse para poder disfrutar lo que su mamá estuviera preparando. Caminó despacio, ordenando sus ropas, para sorprenderla en la cocina con un tierno abrazo. Pero antes de llegar, él fue el sorprendido por unos brazos que lo rodearon con cariño.

—Ikki… ya despertaste —dijo su mamá sonriéndole dulcemente.  
—Mami, ¿qué haces? Huele rico.  
—Pan dulce. ¿Quieres?  
—Mmm, ¡qué rico! —habló emocionado, saltando mientras aplaudía.  
—Veamos, déjame contar cuántos puedo dejar para nosotros.  
—¿Viene Izumi-sama?  
—Sí, así que debes portarte muy bien —le dijo, sacudiéndole el cabello.  
—¿Cómo está mi hermanito?  
—Muy bien. Es tan tranquilo que puedo trabajar sin problemas.  
—Y yo, ¿cómo era?  
—Jajaja, muy inquieto, querido Ikki. Siempre estabas pateándome la pancita.

En ese momento, el pequeño se acercó a su mamá y le acarició el vientre con cariño.

—¡Hola hermanito! ¿Cuándo vas a salir de ahí? Ya quiero conocerte…  
—¿Sentiste? Tú hermanito ya te conoce, saltó en cuanto escuchó tu voz.  
—¿Cómo se va a llamar, mami?  
—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta, Ikki?  
—Sí, las estrellas —contestó emocionado.  
—Exacto. Como me gustan tanto las estrellas, te puse Ikki, que quiere decir “el más brillante”. Eras tan inquieto ya desde la pancita, que supe que serías como esas estrellas que brillan incesantemente en el oscuro cielo nocturno, el más brillante de todos, querido hijo.  
—¿Y mi hermanito?  
—Se llamará Shun —dijo acariciándose el vientre con ternura—. Es tan tranquilo, como esas estrellas que destellan en la noche.  
—¿Shun? —repitió para no olvidarlo—. ¡Hey, hermanito! ¡Ya tienes nombre! Te llamarás Shun —le gritaba a la pancita.  
—Sí, bebesito, ya tienes nombre —su rostro se tornó triste por un momento—. Ahora, ¿qué te parece que vayamos a comer? Tu hermano está muy tranquilo, debe tener hambre, igual que tú —le dijo tocando la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice. Ikki de inmediato se agarró de su mano y dando brincos de alegría siguió a su mamá hasta la cocina.

Disfrutaba de los deliciosos panes dulces junto con su taza de leche, cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Su mamá se levantó, dirigiéndose a la entrada, mientras era observada por él. Sabía que era Izumi-sama, la joven de la panadería que le compraba los panes dulces a su mami. Escuchó que hablaron un momento, para luego entrar en la cocina.

—¡Ikki!  
—¡Izumi-sama! —gritó el pequeño emocionado, lanzándose a los brazos de la recién llegada.  
—Cuidado pequeño, casi me botas. Cada día estás más fuerte —dijo acariciándole la cabeza—. Eso es muy bueno, ya que debes cuidar a tu mamá y muy pronto a tu hermanito.  
—¡Shun!  
—¿Cómo?  
—Mi hermanito se va a llamar Shun.  
—Oh. ¡Qué lindo nombre!  
—Pronto voy a conocer a mi hermanito —habló mientras corría de un lado a otro.

La joven recién llegada quería conversar a solas con su amiga un momento.

—Mmm. Tengo muchas ganas de comer una naranja —dijo de pronto Izumi, mirando al pequeño de reojo.  
—¡Naranja! ¡Yo, yo puedo ir a buscar una a mi arbolito!  
—¿Tienes un árbol de naranjas, Ikki? —preguntó como si no supiera nada.  
—¡Sí! Mi mami me lo regaló. Tiene muchas naranjas.  
—Ve a buscar algunas —le dijo su mamá con cariño, entregándole un recipiente.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron de pie mirándolo mientras corría por el pasillo. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la joven embarazada siendo abrazada por su amiga con suavidad.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?  
—Bien. Pero tengo claro que eso da lo mismo en mi situación.  
—¿Qué te dice el doctor?  
—He visto tantos y ninguno me da una solución satisfactoria.  
—¿Qué soluciones te dan, entonces?  
—Dicen que tengo que tratarme o si no voy… a morir —dijo en un hilo de voz, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos verdes.  
—Amiga…  
—No puedo morir, no puedo dejar solo a Ikki… pero tampoco puedo abortar…  
—¿Cómo?  
—Esa es la solución que me dan… que aborte para empezar mi tratamiento lo antes posible. Me dicen que es imposible que este embarazo llegue a término, que mi enfermedad me consumirá antes…  
—Yûko, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo, intentando consolarla.  
—Ya es suficiente con lo que haces dándome trabajo. Lo demás se verá más adelante.  
—Debes pensarlo muy bien. Si no controlas tu enfermedad, puedes morir tú y el bebé, e Ikki se quedará solo.  
—Ese es mi martirio diario. No puedo escoger entre uno u otro. Ikki es tan pequeño aún, depende completamente de mí, pero es fuerte e inteligente. Estoy tan orgullosa de él. Y este bebé… aunque llegó en un momento inesperado, lo amé con todo mi corazón desde que supe que lo esperaba e Ikki también. Jamás podría abortarlo, jamás… —dijo, llorando y abrazándose el vientre con fuerza.  
—Esperemos entonces que puedas resistir hasta que el bebé pueda nacer. ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?  
—Veintiséis… el médico dice que a las treinta y una podría intentar inducir el parto o hacerme una cesárea para así empezar el tratamiento.  
—Esas son buenas noticias entonces.  
—Tal vez. Aun así, insisten en lo del aborto, porque dicen que en mi condición el bebé no se desarrollará normalmente y nacerá más pequeño aún. Mi bebesito Shun…

Sintieron los pasos del niño en el pasillo que venía feliz con las naranjas en el recipiente, por lo que Yûko limpió rápido sus lágrimas y ordenó un poco su largo cabello. Hizo como que estaba contando los panes para que Izumi se los llevara, cuando el pequeño llegó a la cocina. 

—¡Mira, Izumi-sama! —dijo, alzando un poco el recipiente.  
—¡Qué ricas naranjas, Ikki!  
—Tráemelas para lavarlas —le habló sonriente su mamá.

Muy contento se acercó y entregó el recipiente, sentándose después en una silla moviendo de atrás hacia adelante sus piernas que quedaban colgando. Izumi lo miraba con tristeza al pensar que ese niño o se quedaría sin mamá o sin hermano. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro? Entonces, se propuso ayudarlo pasara lo que pasara.

—Cuando tu mamá tenga al bebé, ¿te quedaría conmigo en casa, Ikki?  
—¿No puedo ir con mamá?  
—No, hijito. Estaré dos días en el hospital y después regresaré a casa.  
—Ah… entonces, ¿puedo quedarme con Izumi-sama?  
—Por supuesto.  
—Deberé llevar a Totoro —reflexionó el pequeño.  
—¿Totoro? —preguntó la joven.  
—Es su peluche. No se duerme si no lo tiene.  
—Menos mal que queda tiempo para conocer sus costumbres y que así no te extrañe mucho.  
—Muchas gracias, Izumi. Si no fuera por ti, estaría completamente sola.  
—De nada. Además, sería muy torpe si no vendiera tus panes. De hecho, se venden solos, siempre me dicen que son los panes dulces más deliciosos que han probado —dijo sonriendo.

Después de un rato, la joven dueña de la panadería se fue con una enorme caja donde llevaba los panes dulces y una bolsa con las naranjas de Ikki.  
Un pequeño mareo alertó a Yûko, quien tuvo que afirmarse de la pared del pasillo para no caer. Ikki iba corriendo hacia su dormitorio, por lo que no notó el percance de su madre, la que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para caminar hasta la habitación. Ya ahí, se recostó sobre el futón que su hijo había usado para dormir la siesta.

—Mami, mami… ¿No vas a armar tu futón?  
—No, Ikki, dormiremos juntos hoy.  
—¡Sí!… ¿me lees un cuento?  
—¿Qué te parece que te invente uno mejor?  
—¡Bueno! —dijo. 

El hiperactivo niño corría por el cuarto con su peluche en brazos, saltando de vez en cuando, sin darse cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraba su mamá.

—Ikki, creo que no podré contarte el cuento. ¿Podrías jugar mientras duermo un rato? Es que estoy muy cansada.  
—Está bien. Yo te cuidaré como dijo Izumi-sama.

Yûko le sonrió, pero dentro de su pecho sentía su corazón estrujarse de dolor al pensar en que su pequeño hijo de dos años tenía que actuar como un niño mayor debido a su enfermedad. No sabía hasta qué punto lograría aguantar esa situación y lo único que podía hacer era rogar en silencio porque dos hijos pronto pudieran vivir juntos, y si el destino era generoso con ella, poder disfrutar de ambos. 

Continuará…


	2. Mi papá

Los días pasaban lentos entre su trabajo en casa, el cuidado de su salud y el pequeño e inquieto Ikki. Todos los días se esforzaba por darle un tiempo exclusivo y que así él no se sintiera desplazado por la llegada del nuevo bebé, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo estaba recién saliendo de esa etapa. Su vientre estaba más abultado y su enfermedad se había detenido en contra de todos los pronósticos de los médicos, permitiéndole mantener el embarazo por más tiempo. Todo había comenzado aquel día que soñó con él…

Estaba en un hermoso e infinito jardín, rodeada de flores y personas felices, sin embargo, aunque todo parecía perfecto, se sentía sola. Miró en todas direcciones intentando entender qué le faltaba y fue ahí que notó la ausencia de su hijo.

—¡Ikki! —comenzó a llamarlo repetidas veces. Al menos el bebé dentro de su pancita le pateaba con suavidad, por lo que se acarició el vientre, hablándole con cariño—. No te preocupes bebesito, Ikki ya aparecerá.

Caminó por el jardín, llegando hasta un río que corría tranquilo y del que bebían con tranquilidad las personas del lugar. Siguió su recorrido preocupada por el paradero de su hijo, cuando escuchó que una grave voz la llamaba.

—Yûko…

Se volteó dudosa de conocer a alguien en aquel lugar y al girarse comprobó que en realidad era un desconocido el que la llamaba. Un hombre alto, de pálido rostro sereno, largo cabello negro y profundos ojos celestes.

—¿Lo conozco?

—¿A mí? No… pero yo a ti sí…

—¿Y por qué?

—Estás enferma. Pero, venía avisarte que no debes preocuparte por el bebé que cargas en tu vientre.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso con tanta seguridad?

—Porque él será alguien muy importante, por lo que debe nacer fuerte y sano. De eso me encargaré yo mismo.

—¿Y usted quién es?

—Alguien a quien le importa la seguridad del niño con el alma más pura de esta generación…

Había despertado asustada debido a ese extraño sueño, mirando a Ikki que dormía plácidamente a su lado y su bebé se removía un poco al sentir su inquietud. No le prestó mayor importancia a su significado hasta que asistió al control rutinario de su enfermedad y el médico le había dicho que, contra todo pronóstico, los últimos exámenes revelaban un leve retroceso, por lo que se esforzarían en prolongar su embarazo hasta que el bebé pudiera nacer naturalmente.

Ahora ya tenía treinta y sies semanas y según los últimos exámenes su pequeño se estaba desarrollando tan bien que en cualquier momento podía nacer sin inconvenientes. Tenía ya preparado su bolso con ropitas para el recién nacido, entre cosas que había guardado de Ikki y otras que le había regalado Izumi. Ante cualquier malestar debía partir de inmediato al hospital en vista de su delicada condición; porque, a pesar de que su enfermedad no avanzaba peligrosamente, aún permanecía latente, como dormida, lista para continuar consumiéndola.

Sintió unas suaves manitos que la tiraban de un brazo, intentando llamar su atención.

—Mami, mami… mira esta hoja… —dijo Ikki con entusiasmo.

—Es hermosa, hijo.

—Es amarilla.

—Muy bien. Además, tiene forma de abanico.

—Quiero ir a esos juegos, mami.

—Está bien, pequeñito. Vamos.

Le tomó la mano a su hijo para acompañarlo hasta los variados juegos infantiles donde otros niños jugaban. Al estar cerca, él se soltó y corrió hasta el tobogán más cercano, subiendo con agilidad las escaleras.

—¡Mira mami! —gritó desde la cima. Se sentó y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo con total alegría. Siguió corriendo de juego en juego, saltando y trepando por todo el lugar. Conversaba con algunos niños, mientras les señalaba a su mamá desde lejos y ella lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

El momento era perfecto, una fresca tarde de verano de septiembre. Las hojas secas caían de los árboles y le añadían un toque especial al lugar, demostrando la proximidad del otoño. Se puso de pie para llamar a Ikki y volver a casa, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la zona lumbar que se extendió hacia su vientre. Tuvo que detenerse para respirar profundo e intentar controlar el dolor que ya era conocido para ella. Pero, como era solo el comienzo, tendría varios minutos para alcanzar a llegar a donde Izumi y que la pudiera ayudar con su pequeño hijo, para después trasladarse al hospital sin problemas.

—¡Ikki! Debemos irnos.

—No… yo quiero jugar más, por favor —le suplicó a su mamá.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad debemos irnos.

—Por favor… por favor…

—Ikki… tu hermano va a nacer… —dijo en un hilo de voz, producto de otra contracción.

—¡Shun!

—Sí, pequeño, Shun va a nacer.

—¡Sí! —gritaba Ikki, corriendo de un lado a otro—. ¡Vamos!

Le tomó la mano a su mamá, deteniéndose cada unos minutos para que ella pudiera soportar el dolor. Como un hijo responsable, la guio hasta que llegaron a la tienda de Izumi.

—¡Izumi-sama! ¡Mi hermanito va a nacer!

—¡Yûko! —la vio entrar con el rostro adolorido y un leve sudor correr por su frente—. Menos mal que dejaste tus cosas aquí. Llamaré de inmediato a un taxi para que nos lleve al hospital. Ikki, sé un buen hermano mayor y quédate con tu mami.

Vio asentir al niño con orgullo en su carita, tras lo cual salió del lugar a hacer la llamada. Después, entró al cuarto donde tenía guardado el bolso de su amiga y un pequeño regalo.

—Ya hice la llamada. Vienen en camino —informó—. Ten Ikki, el regalo que le harás a tu hermanito cuando lo veas.

—¡Gracias! ¡Le va a gustar mucho! —estaba tan emocionado que todo lo que hablaba lo hacía gritando.

Cuando se había enterado de que tendría otro hijo, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en como lograr que su hijo lo amara con todo su corazón y no se pusiera celoso de él. Entonces, había ideado un plan en el que Ikki participaría en todo el proceso de su embarazo y luego de nacido el bebé le permitiría ayudarla con él en lo que no corrieran riesgos. Entonces, para que se sintiera responsable, habían escogido juntos un regalo que le daría a su hermanito el día que llegara al mundo… un peluche de Totoro como el de él, aunque un poco más pequeño.

Llegaron a la sala de recepción del hospital justo a tiempo, ya que ella tenía que esforzarse por contener los gritos que querían salir de sus labios producto del enorme dolor que le causaban las ya muy seguidas contracciones. Sudaba frío y le temblaban las manos y las piernas, sosteniéndose apenas, apoyada en los brazos de su amiga. Ikki la miraba un poco asustado de verla tan mal.

—¿Mami? ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes, pequeño. Ya te había dicho que cuando tu hermanito fuera a nacer sentiría mucho dolor —dijo en el único minuto de paz que tenía entre contracciones.

—No te preocupes, Ikki. Yo me quedaré contigo.

—¿Y mi mamá? ¿A dónde se la llevan?

Justo en medio de su conversación habían llegado las enfermeras que la llevarían a la sala de parto. La sentaron en una silla de ruedas, trasladándola hasta donde ya se encontraba su médico tratante junto a su equipo médico. El proceso ya era conocido para ella, por lo que estaba un poco más tranquila que la primera vez.

—Se adelantó igual el bebé —le dijo su doctor con voz alegre, para hacerle más liviano el momento.

—Así parece… —contestó. El sudor corría por sus sienes, mientras apretaba los dientes para retener un grito. Inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente para contener el dolor y concentrarse en su trabajo de parto.

Después de unos minutos, el llanto del bebé dio por terminado su sufrimiento, ya que en cuanto lo escuchó, su cuerpo se relajó automáticamente. Se lo acercaron, dejándolo sobre su pecho, donde ella aprovechó el momento para acariciarlo y besar su frente. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver que era un bebé sano y tranquilo, que se quedó en silencio en cuanto sintió los latidos de su corazón. Lo vio intentar abrir sus ojitos con esfuerzo, mientras se acercaba su manito a la boca, para succionarse un dedito, como ya tenía la costumbre dentro de la pancita. Más lágrimas de felicidad siguieron saliendo… su embarazo había muy complicado, pero al fin había salido todo bien…

Se llevaron al bebé para controlarlo, limpiarlo y vestirlo, mientras la trasladaban a su cuarto junto a otras mamás que había tenido a sus bebés en esos días. Izumi entró junto a Ikki, el que cargaba en sus brazos el regalo para su hermanito.

—Y Shun… ¿Dónde está? —preguntó preocupado.

—Ya lo traen. Lo están vistiendo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Feliz. Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Yûko-san, aquí está su bebé. Es muy lindo —dijo la enfermera con el pequeño envuelto en su mantita.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Izumi, emocionada.

—Claro.

La joven se acercó a la enfermera y recibió al bebé en sus brazos. Sintió una sensación especial al ver a aquel pequeñito ser tan tranquilo.

—Ven Ikki… acércate a conocer a tu hermanito —lo invitó acercándose a una silla para sentarse y así quedar a la altura del niño.

El niño caminó lento, un poco asustado al ver que alguien tan chiquito era su hermano.

—¿Shun? —le preguntó dudoso.

—Ikki… tu hermano aún no sabe hablar —le dijo Izumi con risas en su voz.

—Oh… ¡Mira, Shun! Te traje un regalo —le dijo, alzando el paquete. Se quedó mirándolo un momento, hasta que lo vio removerse e intentar abrir sus ojos.

—Te reconoció. Shun sabe que eres su hermano.

—¡Mira mami! Shun sabe que soy su hermano —dijo emocionado.

—Claro Ikki. Estuviste hablándole por muchos meses.

El pequeño daba vueltas en torno a la camilla de su mamá, acercándose hasta su hermano para verlo de vez en cuando. Había muchas personas en la sala, ya que era el horario de visitas. Y una pregunta se formuló en la cabecita inquieta de niño…

—Mami, ¿dónde está mi papá?

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven madre, puesto que había evitado ese tema con facilidad al ser Ikki un niño tan pequeño. Pero, ahora era fácil para él pensar en ello, ya que las madres con sus bebés estaban siendo visitadas, en su mayoría, por los papás de sus hijos. Sin embargo, ellos estaban solo acompañados por Izumi. Inevitable fue para ella recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta definitivamente que el padre de sus hijos jamás se haría responsable de ellos.

El tiempo era todavía frío a pesar de que ya se acercaba la primavera. Habían salido a comprar con Ikki los ingredientes para sus panes dulces. Caminaba lento producto de los malestares de su insipiente embarazo. Náuseas y mareos eran frecuentes esos días, dejándole en claro que tendría un nuevo hijo con el mismo hombre. Aquel que la había apoyado y ayudado, pero que nunca se había hecho responsable seriamente de su hijo mayor y sabía que tampoco lo haría de ese pequeño. No sabía muy bien cómo o por qué se había enamorado de él, pero tenía claro que aún lo amaba. Quizás era por aquel hermoso hijo que caminaba a su lado y por el pequeño que se desarrollaba ahora dentro de su vientre. Sabía que el día que volviera de su viaje, le daría la noticia. También sabía cuál sería su reacción… la apoyaría económicamente, pero no se haría mayormente responsable, alegando que su situación era muy complicada. Claro, un hombre de negocios como él, alguien importante, conocido en todo Japón, no podía hacerse cargo de una chiquilla que había conocido en un restorán y que a causa de su embarazo no había podido terminar sus estudios en gastronomía. Resignada a su destino, se conformaba con que ellos lo conocieran y supieran quien era su padre… estaba convencida de ello hasta ese fatídico día.

Mientras caminaba de la mano de Ikki, pudo distinguir entra la multitud a aquel hombre maduro del que estaba enamorada. Contenta, estaba a punto de acercarse, cuando lo vio besar a una joven aparentemente de la misma edad de ella… era hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés. A su lado se encontraba una niña como de la edad de Ikki o un poco mayor… Ahí se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única y quizás a cuantas más estaba embaucando. Se sintió tan decepcionada y utilizada… había sido tan ingenua al creerle que todo el tiempo que se ausentaba era producto de sus viajes de negocios. Ese día decidió alejarse de él definitivamente, y jamás sabría de la existencia de ese segundo hijo en su vientre. Se trasladó a otro departamento y cambió su número de teléfono, aunque imaginaba que a él poco le importaría perder a una de sus conquistas. Ni apellido le había dado a su hijo, así que nada legal lo amarraba a ella.

—Lo siento Ikki… pero ustedes solo me tienen a mí —contestó con tristeza—. Tu padre… él nunca vendrá…

Continuará…

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por su lectura... Si es posible, déjenme su opinión para saber que les pareció ;D  
> Selitte :)


End file.
